PC:Martelai Luinil (neurotic)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= |Power17= |Power18= |Power19= |Power20= }} Fluff Description Martelai Luinil inherited most of his looks from his Elven father. He is short, slight of build and fey looking, but with more pronounced forehead. Things that give him away as half breed is shadow of beard on his face and heavy thread (by accounting of his peers). He wears simple dark blue coat. His eyes are dark blue, long black hair is braided and on his right hand there is swirl of color, rune-like tatoo. Background Martelai was born to half elven mother who died just before his fifth birthday. Father Lianneren Aedre is a mage of some power, living in elven city in feywild. When he learned of his dalliance resulting in child, he brought both mother and the babe to his home, despite his lack of love for either. It was, after all, his duty. Martelai remembers his mother being always sad and lonely, but these are just feelings, his memory of her is vague as he was very young when she died. He remembers a song she used to sing as a lulaby for him and talk of her family in some city on the other world. Growing among nimble elves and keen eladrins, Martelai was often target of childhood pranks. He was not as nimble and fast through the forests of feywild, nor as silent, but he was smart and learned quickly. And his half-elven heritage gave him endurance beyond his peers. Still, there was subtle enmity between true fey and him and also, between his father and him. Father tried to instill into him patience of his people and their traditions, but couldn't bear to look at him, to remind him of his indiscretion in 'savage lands'. Martelai was sent to bard academy that doubled as beginning wizards school to see if he showed talent for some vocation. While he quickly learned basic magics, songs and legends, his teachers were slow to advance their pupils. Being essentialy immortal they could afford to teach slowly. But, same as in his parental home, he was butt of jokes and shunned by more xenophobic of his people. He spent more and more time in the library, reading obscure tomes, draconic script on stars, magical theses of star influences and dangers of dabbling in what the books called Dark Arts. He was intrigued enough to study star in depth. He drew his first star map gazing into the sky, alone in the woods. He made his fateful decision when he cut himself while carving star map into the tablet. The blood dripped into nearly finished map and he noticed how it flowed toward on particular point of the board, that representing Caiphon star. He felt the tug on his soul and call of distant entity, promising power and prestige if only he could bring the world closer to it. Naive, hurt and alone, he accepted the offer and the blood flowed from the tablet back on his hand where it cooled so quickly it left a burn on his hand. Unfortunately, the burn was visible under sleeves of his robe and the teachers were quick to spot it. He was instantly banished from school and, as he returned to only home he knew, disinherited by his father. Lianneren Aedre was 'merciful' enough to transport him to 'savage lands' to avoid pollution of his pact to seep into pure wilderness of Feywild. Martelai was abandoned on a dangerous island of Bacarte where he was left to fend for himself. He took new name meaning Unfinished Star in Eladrin and started new life. In next several years he worked as guide to gullible merchants, guard for warehouses or ships or simple scribe translating or transcribing scrolls as the opportunity arose. All this time he kept his ears open, trying to find a way to leave the island and go to cosmopolitan Daunton, hoping to find a trace of his relatives. And to gain access to it's famous library. Finally, his connections yielded open spot in a caravel that lost it's mage guard in a bar fight. Never one to let the opportunity pass him by, Martelai flounted his arcane power within earshot of suitable recruiter and landed him travel to Daunton in exchange for protection of the ship and cargo. Once the job was finished he was free to explore new city. Enemy Among Us Agreeing to investigate strange disappearances and odd behavior of residents of Isle of Haurton, Martelai, along with others recruited for same task finds out about brain-washed people and animals who behave as puppets (extremely aggressive ones). After some investigation and encounters with psychic projections of some powerful entity, the group finds pirate hideout taken over by 'mind-worm', aberration hive mind with single 'overlord' and multiple guards and dominated creatures. After some hard fighting and ingenious use of magic, surgery and psychic shocks, the group manages to defeat over-mind, restore (mostly) people to their selves and return to Daunton. Martelai and his companions compiled knowledge of these aberrations and put references to Temple of Mireva and Library of Daunton, with full volume being available at Institute of Arcane Ciphers HQ. Hooks:'Who was my mother? Can I belong to her family the way I never belonged in feywild? '''Kicker:'Banishement from feywild Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints '''Surges per Day 9 (Class 6 + Con 3) Senses and Reactions Attacks Eldritch Blast: +12 vs.Ref; damage 1d10+7 Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Melee unarmed: +3 vs.AC; damage 1d4-1 Melee dagger: +6 damage 1d4-1 Ranged dagger: +8 damage 1d4+1 Eldritch blast: +12 damage 1d10+7 Class Features * Eldritch Blast Charisma * Eldritch Pact Star - dire radiance spell; Fate of the Void boon: Cursed foe dropped to 0 hp gives you +1 on one d20 roll during your next turn. * Prime Shot - if no allies are closer to target than you, get +1 on ranged attacks against that target. * Shadow Walk - On your turn, if you move 3+ squares from starting square, gain concealment until end of your next turn. * Warlock's Curse - Once per turn (minor), curse nearest foe you can see; deal extra damage to cursed foes. * +2 power bonus to Bluff and Insight (from Seer 5) Racial Features * Dilettante - Choose 1st level at-will power from other class; use as encounter power * Knack for Success * Dual Heritage - Count as elf, half-elf and human for choosing feats * Group Diplomacy - Allies within 10 get +1 to diplomacy * Diplomacy Bonus * Insight Bonus Theme Features * gain Cast Fortune power * gain +2 power bonus to Bluff and Insight at 5th level * at 10th level, whenever Martelai makes perception check, he may roll twice and use either result Skills Feats *Sacrifice to Caiphon: Recover warlock encounter power that misses all targets, but take damage equal to level of power recovered *Improved Fate of the Void: pact boon grants extra +1 to the roll *Superior Implement (Accurate Rod) *Rod Expertise (bonus) - +1 to hit, on hit gain +1 shield bonus to AC and Ref *Bloodied Boon - when cursed enemy is bloodied Martelai gains the boon and removes the curse from the enemy *Ulbans Flare - Dire radiance gains +2 to damage and the enemy gets -2 to attacks Regional Benefits Bacarte regional benefit Tracking Equipment Maximum weight: 160lbs Maximum drag weight: 400lbs Item properties * Rod of avernus: when you gain the benefit of your pact boon, slide 1 square all enemies under your warlock curse * Talon amulet: gain +1 item bonus to damage when the enemy grants CA * Belt of Vigor: gain +1 item bonus to surge value * Armor of Dark Majesty: gain +1 item bonus to Bluff and Intimidate * Armor of Dark Majesty: gain +2 to all defenses vs enemies under Martelai curse * Skull Mask: resist 5 necrotic; enemies who can see Martelai take -2 to saving throws vs Fear effects * Rod of corruption: when your pact boon is triggered, instead of taking it's normal benefit Martelai can transfer the curse to all enemies within 5 squares of the original target * Sanctuary's Poise: +1 item bonus to Arcana, History, Nature and Religion Talon amulet from RPGA Treasure of Talon Pass: Bearing a single dragon claw, this necklace sharpens your attacks and discourages marauders as well. Level 3 uncommon Enhancement: +1 Fortitude, Reflex and Will Property: gain +1 item bonus to damage rolls when you have combat advantage Power daily: Minor Action. Up until the end of the encounter, any creature that hits you with a melee attack takes 1d6 damage Money Starting Wealth 100GP - Leather armor 25 gp - Adventurer's Kit 15 gp - Dagger 1 gp - Healing potion 50 gp = 9 gp leftover + 30 from Yurian in Enemy Among Us + 95 reward from Yurian in Enemy Among Us +332 time gold +250 loot + 10 from Charina (Mal Malenkirk) - 360 (amulet of protection +1) - 360 (magic armor +1) + 325 (reward in Merryl's rescue) = 331gp +4248 (Imlach Island) - 480 (upgrading to Armor of Dark Majesty) -1000 (skull mask) - 320 (upgrade to Talon Amulet) - 520 (Belt of Vigor) - 840 (Fire Heart Tatoo) - 680 (Accurate Rod of Avernus +1) = 739 gp +2338 gp (Kolloseum) +5764 gp (Wizards in Winter) +1266 gp (DM credit from Son of Meepo) -2720 gp (upgrade Rod of Avernus) -3360 gp (upgrade Armor of Dark Majesty) = 4027 gp Money edit: Enemy Among Us 10gp from Charina Merryl's Rescue Lord Ogglebottom's Odd Tasks - Mysterious Imlach Island The Kolloseum Wizards in Winter Son of Meepo credit Significant Events Background: * expelled from Feywild * joined arcane society in Bacarta Enemy Among Us * joined with Yurian as an investigator * Claimed first site ever for Institute of Arcane Ciphers * Claimed another site for IAC * Rod of blasting in loot * Rod of corruption gained, rod of blasting destroyed * Compiling of knowledge, cleaning up, setting IAC sign * saved Merryl from Rinch's drow liutenant that tried to regain power * saved Thomas Ogglebottom from kruthik hive and prevented war between swam Exp Enemy Among Us 1437 XP Merryl's Rescue 1440 XP The Mysterious Imlach Island 5070 XP The Kolloseum 3287 XP Wizards in Winter 5200 XP Son of Meepo DM Credit for level 8 = 584 xp and 1,266 gp Wish List Sorted by item type and level, feel free to choose any of these. I already have rod and amulet so armor would be first priority and Dark Majesty first among those listed. If I find level reference in the CB file I'll add it to the list. No item here is above 7th level * Rod of Stolen Starlight +2 * * Bracers of Enforced Regret (heroic tier) * Bracers of the Perfect Shot (heroic tier) * * Acrobat Boots (heroic tier) * Wavestrider Boots (heroic tier) * Spiked Soles (heroic tier) * Boots of Free Movement (heroic tier) * Goblin Stompers (heroic tier) * Boots of Surging Speed (heroic tier) * * Reading Spectacles (heroic tier) * Arcanist's Glasses (heroic tier) * * Onyx Dog (heroic tier) * Lamp of Discerning (heroic tier) * Power Jewel (heroic tier) * Polyglot Gem (heroic tier) * * Head of Vyrellis * The Coat of Eyes * * Chaos Shard Implement Companions and Acquaintances Enemy Among Us * Atlas * Bell Jabson * Catein the Chainer * Kendrick Kent * Veruzak Choru'Skate Merryl's Rescue * Bell Jabson * Charina - Drow Rogue 3 (Mal Malenkirk) * Rhole - Gnome Bard 2 (Dunamin) * Derien Falk - Elf Cleric 3 (taran) * Ikniqpalagaq - Genasi Swordmage 3 (covaithe) Mysterious Imlach Island * Gloom – Shifter Paladin (lvl3) by Velmont * Gellan – Halfling Barbarian (lvl2) by RedBeardJim * Thorn – Shifter Fighter (lvl2) by Banesfinger * Zharne – Elf Druid (lvl2) by Ozvmandias79 * Minharath – Kalashtar Cleric (lvl2) by Tomalak Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove the Saves field, since it's empty. * Math: I don't suppose I could convince you to use the tables? Especially for the skills section. They really make your sheet a lot more readable. * Regional Benefits: You could get away with just linking to the Bacarte page, rather than repeating everything in full. All of the above help with readability, but mechanically you're good to go. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from CaBaNa: Deleted fixed comments Approved! Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Level 6 Approval 1 *All done Withholding Approval for now. MeepoLives 14:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm approving this, but at some point, I think it is going to be important to put the full text of the Talon Amulet somewhere on the page. The Talon Amulet was an item from an RPGA adventure, and all RPGA specific items were purged from the compendium a few months ago, so there is no record of what the item does in the current DDI tools. MeepoLives 14:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Approval 2 Please include magic item properties. Approval withheld for now. --WEContact 15:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Fixed, so Approved! --WEContact 8:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Status Approved for level 6 by WEContact and MeepoLives Leveled 4 levels in Imlach Island, taken Seer theme and bought ton of items. Level 7 Approval 1 Reviewed by Mewness Summary: * Passive Insight should be 17, and Insight bonus in skills section should be +7. * Passive Perception should be 14. * Dire Radiance attacks Fortitude, not Reflex. Damage should be 1d6+5 (both iterations of it; it’s an implement power). * Fate of the Void: the wording is confusing owing to your feat bonus. I suggest keeping the power description as it is in the rules text (+1 bonus, cumulative) and mentioning at the end that your feat increases the total bonus by +1. * Warlock’s curse: specify an enemy that you can see. And specify the amount of the extra damage! * Knack for Success: specify target (you or one ally in the burst) * Flames of the Smoking Crown attacks Reflex, not Fortitude * Mirror Darkly has the Teleportation keyword, and is Ranged 5, not Personal. Specify that the shade has Martelai’s defenses (“warlock’s defenses” is weird and imprecise). * Cast Fortune is Ranged 5. Specify that the recorded rolls replace rolls the target would make (as you have it, they might replace rolls made against the target). The power is also missing its Special line. * Talon Amulet: Please include the full text description of this item and a link to where you got it, as it doesn't exist in the Compendium. * Fireheart Tattoo should specify that it activates when you spend an AP to take an extra action. There are other uses for APs. * All the Sand, All the Stars should do 2d6+8 damage (Cha+Int+1). Math: * Passive Insight should be 17 in the Senses and Reactions section. Not sure why the math isn’t working there, as you seem to have entered all the bonuses. * Powers: Dire Radiance attacks Fortitude. * Tracking: The money link for Enemy Among us does not lead to an award. I haven't yet reviewed your treasure/XP awards; please be sure that the links work. Item Properties: specify that the bonuses from Dark Majesty armor and Belt of Vigor are item bonuses. I would also suggest listing the benefits from the Seer theme together somewhere. And the moral of this story is: be very very careful when changing the wording of a power to save space. This is mostly minor stuff, but there is a lot of it, so I am withholding approval until corrections are made. Re-reviewed by Dekana. I trust Mewness' thorough review, so I'll just check if the listed corrections were made. *Dire radiance's effect line should be 1d6+5 damage (your implement does apply to this). Everything else looks fixed. Approved by Dekana. 16:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Approval 2 It looks like you made all the corrections Mewness pointed out, so Approved. --WEContact 05:58, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Status Approved for Level 7 by Dekana and WEContact. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Half-Elf Category:L4W Striker Category:L4W Warlock